The Fallen Angel (Angel ErenxDemon Levi)
by camilleorwin
Summary: Eren is the son of God. Levi the son of Satin. Both were born to despise each other until one day, they meet for the first time and become secret friends. However, after one unfaithful night, the friendship between them becomes purely hate. After many years, they have a second encounter. Will their hatred for each other last forever though? ERERI ERENXLEVI. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Eren ran through the white, empty halls, brushing his hand against the wall, strange of his soft, chocolate brown hair falling in front of his face as he did so, ocean eyes glimmering with exitement. Soft and still pure and white, his wings fluttered slightly as he ran, his gloria barely showing. Giggling, he finally reached the end of the seemingly never ending hallway, stopping in front of two, gigantic doors, leading to the front garden, which lead to

The gates.

Now, there was one rule that Eren was always told for as far back as he can remember. Do not go beyond the gates. His parents told him that if he were to go beyond them, terrible things would happen. Was he told what kind of things? No. Was he curious? Yes. Eren was always a curious little Angel, desperate to find out more about the unknown. The idea of exploring and finding out what was beyond those gates appealed to him. Just the mere thought caused shivers of excitement travel up and down his body, but he knew very well that if he were to fulfill that curiosity, he'd be putting himself in danger. Not that he minded. He would risk his life just to explore beyond the gates. Beyond Heaven.

To Eren, Heaven began as this peaceful, amazing place meant for Angels and Angels only. "Not that there's anything other than Angels." he was constantly told. Impossible, he'd say to himself everytime that thought came in mind. The idea that Angles were the only intelligent life ever, was just so proposterous. There had to be other intelligent life somewhere. Outside of heaven perhaps. This was one of the many reasons why he was so desperate to leave.

Heaven also seemed like a prison to him. He was always stuck behind the gates,never allowed to leave or even question what was behind them. Whenever he did ask, he was given this look, as though he was insane or crazy. Afterwards, the Angel he asked would give him a disgusted look and walk away, often muttering the same words under their breath. "Ugh. Human Angel." Yep. Everytime he showed the least bit of curiosity, he'd be accused of acting like...like...humans. Flithy, sinful creatures that were selfish and always put themselves before others. His father, however, was the creator of these so called "filthy" humans. He's always keep a close eye on them. It was only natural for Eren to have human qualities, such a curiosity yet... He always felt so angry and offered being compared to them. They weren't intelligent. They'd use their own "intelligence" for selfish reasons They'd do thing just to fulfill their curioisity. Such as experiment on small animal like guinie pigs. Taking advantage of the fact that they were small and defesless. Not only that, but they were destroying the beautiful world that god had create or them.

"They deserve to be punished." he's say to his father after he heard about what humans were doing.

"No eren. Don't you see? I'm giving the a chnace to fix things. If they don't in time, I guess that's when I'll wipe out the race." The same answer everytime. Eventually, Eren learnt to ignore these comments about his wondrous and imaginative mind, curious and determined to learn more. When he had the idea about going beyond the gates, he immediately ran to his best friend , Armin

"Armin. Guess what?" Eren asked eagily, not being able to hold back his idea any longer. Armin put his book down and looked at Eren.

"Yes Eren?"

"Okay. So you remember that book you showed me? You know, the one about the demons?" Eren asked, still jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes..." Armin replied, not really sure where this was going.

"Well, what if it turns out that demons are real?"

Armin looked at Eren for a minute, confused at what he was going on about.

"What are you talking about?"

"What if demons do exist?"

"State your evidence."

Eren then stood up staright, pacing up and down, about to explain and prove his thoery. "I think that it's impossible for Angels to be the only living thing of our intelligence. That there is no other life. Demons, however, share out intellectual ability."

"Yes, but how does that prove they exist?" Armin asked, still confused yet intreged.

"I'm getting there. I getting there." Eren cleared his throat, ready to state his logic. "Demons, being the exact opposite of angels, well, Angels would fear them. There would be a constant battle between Angel and demon. It would explain why Angles hate when you question if there's other life. They don't like talking about them. It would also explain why we arent allowed past the gates. Demons could be lurking there. To back up my theory, I suggest we go beyond the gates to find out more."

Armin sat there, his mouth hung open at Eren's idea. "G-go beyond the gates?"

"Yes. Why? Are you scared?" he said, smirking."Besides, you said they didn't exist."

"T-that's true." Armin said, thinking over the idea, then shaking his head. "No. Eren. You know we're not allowed." Eren groaned at Armin's response.

"Come on Armin. Aren't you curious?"

"Curious about what?" Eren jumped at the sound of a different voice. It wasn't Armin's. It was the one person he was hoping wouldn't hear this.

"M-mikasa. Heyy. Armin and I were just talking about..." Eren trailed off at the end, unsure on how to reply.

"Talking about what?" The raven asked, her brown eyes narrowing, expecting Eren's response to be intelligent and not stupid.

"Well...um...I..."

"Don't play dumb. I heard your little plan. You're not going beyond the gates."

"And why's that? I just want to see what's beyond them. It's not like Demons actually exist. I mean, what's the harm in looking?" He responded, looking at Mikasa, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not letting you get killed." She said in an emotionless voice.

"But Mikasa-"

"We're going." she said, pulling Eren by the ear, dragging him away.

"BYE ARMI-OW!" Eren yelled, as Mikasa tugged harder, dragging him back to the palace. Mentally groaning at her typical attitude, Eren obliged and went with her, not bothering to fight back. He would construct the perfect plan. No matter what, he would get beyond those gates.

Practicly jumping up and down with excitement, he pressed his hand against one of the massive white doors, ready to open it when he froze at the sound of a soft and all too familiar voice call from behnd. He inwardly groaned, cursing himself for getting caught.

"Eren?" He turned around to see his mother, standing about 10 feet in front of him, her maroon hair tied to one side, her amber eyes glimmering at him with suspicion and concern. Her mouth however, was curved into a smile, her arms in front of her stomach, connecting both of her hands together. "What are you doing?"

"Oh. I was just going to go outside and play in the front garden." Eren answered, making his voice sound innocent.

"Not going beyond the gates?" she asked.

"No." Luckily for him, he was a brilliant liar. Unfortunately, his mother could always see right through him. She walked until she was only inches away from his face. Then she tugged onto his ear, causing eren to flinch, for Mikasa had practically dragged him all over the castle.

"Your ears turn red when you lie. Tell me the truth. What were you thinking of doing?" she said in a low, calm yet deadly voice.

"I-I want to go outside. That's all." she tugged on his ear harder. "Fine fine. I want to go beyond the gate." Eren said quickly, his eyes tightly shut.

She pulled her hand rapidly away form Eren's ear, making eren sigh at the relief of pain. "What are you thinking?!"

"I'm tired of being stuck here like...like... cattle! I want to explore. To see what's out there. No one will tell me though. Why?! Well this is what I think." He nearly shouted, his voice rising with anger. "I think demons DO exist and I want to find out if my beliefs are tue or not."

"NO EREN! Stop talking nonsense. Demons don't exist but that doesn't mean it's safe to go out there."

"So then why-"

"EREN! I SAID NO! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!" She shouted, losing her temper completely. Eren scowled at her and stormed off into his room, yelling out in anger. He was frustrated why everyone would keep things from him. This little argument however proved that Demons had a larger chance of being real. That night, he was going to do it. He was going to leave the castle and go confirm his suspision.

Slowly and carefully opening his bedroom door, Eren peaked through the door crack he made, looking left and right to see if anyone was around. Since everyone was asleep, the halls were deserted. No wasting any time, Eren widened the crack, swiflt slipping through it, closing the door quietly behind him. Wincing at the clicking noise it made, Eren hoped nobody heard and tiptoed quickly,the sound of his soft footsteps echoing quietly through the halls as he proceeded. Finally, he reached the two doors, waisting no time as he used all his strength to push one of them open. Light breaking through the crack that he made, slowly getting bigger and bigger, until it was big enough for eren to slip through, carefully closing the door behind him, he turned around, shielding his eyes immediately from the blinding light. Soon, he adjusted to the light and ran immediately through the darkness, his bare feet brushing against the soft grass as he finally reached them. He was finally there. Finally outside the gates.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart racing, body shaken with nerves, Eren stood in front of the sliver gates, frozen, his legs unable to move. The metal bars shone in the moonlight, gently glimmering in front of eren as he stood motionless.

He was beggining to have second thoughts. Was this the right thing to do? Should he be doing this? What if this brings danger to all the other Angels? What if Demons do really exist and kill him? See Eren didn't really think that Demons existed. Honestly they were like dragons. Mythical creatures which only appeared in children's story books. The fact that they could exist terrified Eren, however he would never admit it, and his curiosity just continued to grow, a constant internal battle with fear against curiosity. Eventually, fear was defeated and Eren took a deep breath. 'This may be the only chance I get.' he thought. 'If I leave now, I will regret it and besides, it's not like they are real. Just a stupid theory of mine. Also, I'm sick and tired of constantly wondering what is beyond these gates. I must find out.'

Looking up, he saw how the bars on the gates were twisted elegantly into different shapes and curves. His eyes scanned the gates, looking for a way to open them. Two handles were slightly above him. He reached up and placed his finger tips on one of them, the whole gate briefly glowing a sapphire emerald, the colour of Eren's eyes, before returning back to sliver. Tightening his grip around it, he placed his other hand on the same one, took a deep breath, while keeping his eyes tightly shut, and pulled the gate, opening it. His heart was beating out of his chest as he continued to pull it open, a crimson red light breaking through the crack he was making. Opening his eyes slightly, he gasped at the colour of light. He nerves continued to build but that didn't stop him. When he decided that the gate was open enough for him to slip through, he brought the courage to bring his legs to life and start moving. Taking one step at a time, he started off slowly, realising that this might've not been the best idea.

 _ **Levi's Pov**_

Levi lay in his sorry excuse for a bed, staring at the grey, cracked ceiling above him, while playing with his pocket knife that he kept around with him all the time, twisting and twirling it in his fingers, careful not to cut himself. He groaned, incredibly bored, desperate for some entertainment. Sitting up, he got off his bed, putting his knife in his pocket and walked to the bars of his spotless cell, taking out a key. He quietly unlocked the cell door, inserting the golden key in it's keyhole, turning it slowly, before opening it and walking out. Not bothering to shut the door/gate behind him, he climbed up the stone steps that lead out of the basement, using the same key to unlock the door then walked out, shutting it behind him this time. 'What to do.' he thought as he walked through his father's castle, making a 'tch' noise and the dirt around him. They might be living in hell, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't keep the place clean. If he could, he would cleam the whole palace, starting with the halls, then the library. Ugh. The library had so much dust. It's like no one bothered to clean in there.

That was when he had an idea. He felt like he was going to die of boredom anytime soon if he didn't do anything soon so why not clean the library. Quietly walking through the palace, careful not to wake anyone up, he opened up the storage cupboard which held all the cleaning supplies he needed. He grabbed as many supplies as he could hold, closing the door with his foot. Luckily, the library was just opposite the storage cupboard so he walked to the library, putting the supplies on the floor, using his key to unlock the door then opening it. That key could open any door in the palace and Levi had been trusted to keep it in his possesion. Putting the key back in his pocket, he picked up the cleaning supplies and walked in, closing the door with his foot then looking at what he had to clean. "Tch. Dust everywhere." he said to himself before getting to work.

As he was cleaning the shelves, he came across a book labeled "Heaven and it's Angels." 'Must be one of those fictional story for five year olds.' Levi thought. However he couldn't help but wonder what it said so he picked it up, opening the book to the front page. It read as follows:

 **This book cannot be read by anyone/anything. Only a demon of royal blood can access this book. If you are a demon of royal blood, however, you must place a drop of your blood here.**

Then an arrow pointed down below. 'Huh. This must be quite a special book for only _royalty_ to see.' Being the son of Satin, that made him a demon prince. Wanting to know what was so important in this book that only a royal demon could see inside, he took out his pocket knife and cut his finger, letting the blood drip on the page. Suddenly, the crimson blood stain glowed, making the whole book shine. Dropping it in shock, Levi stared at the book, watching as the pages started to turn themselves. The book then levitated, rotating slow at first, then gradually getting faster and faster, glowing brighter and brighter. Levi sheided his eyes from the brightness, confused by what was going on. Suddenly everything stopped, and the book fell to the ground with a thud.

Wasting no time, he picked up the book and opened to the first page.

 _Chapter 1_

 _Angels_

 _Angels live in the angelic realm, also known as heaven. They are often recognised by their white, feathered wings and their Glorias. The only thing separating Heaven from Hell, is the middle earth, a place between Heaven and Hell, where Demons and Angels can happily kill each other, without any protective barrier._

'Middle Earth, huh?' This sounded interesting to Levi. He had heard of Angels before, but thought that they were just some myth. He didn't know if this book was factual or not but he carried on reading, regardless.

 _Heaven is a place of piece and kindness. All Angels are pure. If any Angel breaks that purity, they'd be known as fallen. Also, an Angel can only fall in love with another Angel. If an Angel were to fall in love with a human or a demon, they'd become a 'Fallen Angel'. That is why heaven is guarded by a gate. To prevent themselves from being lured by a Demon. Angels cannot resist the temptation of a Demon once hypnotised by their powers._

An Angel. The complete opposite to a demon, yet a demon has the power to break an angel. To make it become 'Fallen.' Levi wanted to meet an Angel. Not only to break it's pure soul, but to see what they are like. 'Probably annoying.' He thought but that didn't stop him from wondering about them. He wondered what it would be like to lure an Angel to him. To see their naive soul fall for him, then he'd break them. Ruin them. Watch their innocence unwind before him. Before becoming fallen. Smirking at the though, he was about to get back to reading when he heard someone slam the door open.

"What are you doing here? And why is that book in _your_ hands?" a Demon guard stood at the door, it's dark, ugly, scaly wings out, him pointing a spear at Levi.

"Shit." Levi cursed. He picked up his pocket knife, which he had dropped earlier, and held it towards the guard. The guard, however, wasn't intimidated by Levi at all.

"Hahaha!" He began to burst out in laughter. "Y-you think...that you can harm me...with that?!" he said, in between laughs. Becoming agitated by the guard mocking him, Levi ran to the guard at an inhuman pace, quickly swiping his knife through the guards hand, not chopping it off, but creating a deep cut at his wrist. The guard screamed in pain, dropping his spear to the ground, blood gushing out of his hand. Levi smirked as he heard his screams of pain. "Serve you right for mocking me." he said codly, before running out of the palace, knowing that the Demon guards would be after him. He sprinted to two black gates which would lead him out of hell and opened them, not giving it a second thought. Becoming swallowed by darkness, he ran and ran, not looking back, wanting to get away before his father found him. Reaching yet another door, he stopped. At the top, it read 'Middle Earth.'

"So it's real." he said to himself, reaching out to the door handle, hearing shouts behind him. "I guess this is my only choice." He opened the door and ran through, his mind focused in getting away, ignoring his surroundings. Unfortunately, since he wasn't paying attention, he felt himself bump into someone, causing them both to fall over. "Ow! Watch where you're going brat!" he yelled before looking up and meeting a pair of beautiful, ocean eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eren's POV**_

As soon as he ran through the gates, they tightly shut behind him, leaving Eren in complete darkness. "Hello?" he called out, wondering if anyone would hear him. No answer. He turned around to see if the gate was still there. Gone. It had vanished. "Wha…" He didn't know what to do or where to go. He was just in an empty space full of complete and utter darkness. He was in complete isolation. He ran to where the gates used to be, thinking that it might be some illusion. Swiping his hands, expecting to feel cold metal hit against his fingers, it was just air. The gate had disappeared. Suddenly, her saw a red light and looked up. There, big, red, bold words were flashing. **Access Denied.** Then a timer began to start. **15:00, 14:59, 14:58**. Eren guessed that this was the timer until the gate would open again. 'Fifteen minutes is all I have.' he thought to himself, looking around in the darkness he was in.

"So this is what's beyond the gates." he said to himself, walking around, trying to find something. "I don't see any demons so why is everyone so….afraid….about beyond these gates…." he continued to walk until he walked into a door. "Ow…" he rubbed his head and looked at the door. The door was an oak brown, with gold at the edges, framing it. A few golden curls and lines traveled down the door, creating two words, written in golden cursive. 'Middle Earth.' "Middle Earth?" he looked at the door in confusion then the door handle. _Curiosity killed the cat…._ he thought to himself before grabbing the door handle, turning it. _But satisfaction brought it back..._ Eren pushed the door open, revealing what was inside.

At first there was just a wide hallway. He walked down the deserted hallway, a red carpet for him to walk down, although it felt a little damp. A strange smell hit Eren, slightly sickening but he ignored it. After he walked for a little longer, her started to see life forms...but they weren't Angels. In fact they looked like the opposite. "Demons…" he muttered to himself, the word rolling off his tongue. Demons. They were real. They existed. It wasn't until he looked around properly though, did her realise the true dangers of Middle Earth. As soon as his eyes caught something, he froze, his mouth hung open. It was a body. An Angels body. Dead and limp, surrounded by a pool of blood. The blood traveled down to the carpet he was walking on, the carpet soaking it up, deepening the crimson colour. Suddenly, Eren understood. He shakily lifted up his foot, revealing the blood he was walking on. Her feet were covered in….in...Angel blood. Eren gagged, covering his mouth, the smell of blood and rotting corpses making him feel nauseous. He was going to throw up any minute. _I have to get away from here...now!_ He ran forward, his feet squelching as they slapped against the blood, soaked carpet underneath, the smell only getting worse and worse.

It wasn't long until the Demons spotted Eren, his white wings out for the world to see. Chuckling, taking out their claws, they ran after him, blocking the way. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A little young Angel." Eren froze as he saw the Demon in front of him, their eyes glowing red, their scaly black wings out, their sharp razor teeth showing. The Demon's tail swung back and forth, his curled horns pointing out of his head. He took Eren's cheek by his hand, lifting Eren's head up so her could reveal his neck. "Tell me…" her said coldly, inhaling deeply and smirking. "What's a pure, sweet smelling Angel like you doing out here?" Eren felt his pride slipping away and he couldn't have that. He smacked the Demon's hand away and snarled, "Get your filthy hands off me." stepping back, hitting another demon behind him. "Hey boss," said the demon, his head completely bald, his smile crooked and evil, obvious that her was hungry for a meal. "When do we get to eat him?" Eren looked around, shaking in fear, becoming surrounded by Demons. He saw no way out. _I'm going to die out here. And nobody is going to find me. I'll be a missing corpse. I'm going to join all the bodies, contributing my share to the carpet. The carpet and I will become one._ A Demon then picked him up by the neck, tightening his grip around it by the second. Eren grabbed onto the hands, trying to pull them away, choking and coughing as the Demon squeezed tighter, and tighter. A thought then came to Eren's mind. _If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight, you can't win._ And with that, Eren began to glow, his wings spreading out widely. "What the fu-" As Eren glowed he let his hands drop to his side, a white, feathered spear with an extremely sharpened edge, forming in one of his hands. Eren smirked, then plunged the spear into the demons gut, muttering "Die, mother fucker." before pulling it out, blood splashing onto his face, and letting him drop to the floor. Immediately afterwards, Eren pulled the Demon's hand off his neck, stopped glowing and lowered his wings. Panting slightly, he got up, soaked in blood, his white gown now coloured red.

"Y-you killed him." he heard a voice behind him say. Eren froze, remembering that he wasn't the only Demon. _I have to run. While I still can._ Completely abandoning his spear, Eren made a run for it. After about 5 minutes had passed, the Demons snapped back to reality, still shocked at what had just happened. "Hey! Y-you come back here." Eren ran faster, looking behind him to see if they were close. Suddenly he bumped into someone. _Shit. Not another Demon_. "Ow! Watch where you're going brat!" he heard a voice yelling at him, then looked up, meeting a pair of silver eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Eren's POV**_

Eren stared back into the demon's slivery eyes, gobsmacked. He looked completely different from the other demons he had come across, and looked as though he was around Eren's age. He had Raven black hair, that nearly reached down to his shoulders, his skin pale but beautiful. His eyes were full of pain and anger, a whole storm rushing behind them. Eren looked down to this demon's hands and noticed how he was tightly clutching onto a knife, his palm stained in blood. Not that he could talk though. He was practically covered in blood. Although this boy looked unkept, his features were so refined and you could tell that he was beautiful.

Eren didn't realise he was staring until he heard shouting behind him. _Shit..._ He thought, turning his head around to look at them. Panicking slightly, he got up. "I-I'm sorry. I just really need to go.." Eren stuttered, quickly getting up. He was about to run on but he saw demons coming towards him. " _I'm going to die here..._ he thought, feeling like bursting into tears.

"No. Not here." Eren heard the demon say before he felt a tight grip around his wrist and pull him to a random direction. Slightly surprised, he pulled himself together and began to pick up the pace, running along with this boy. Who was he, by the way? Why would he save Eren? What reasons did he have? Eren pushed all these thoughts aside and focused more on getting away. The only question in his mind was 'why was a demon helping him get away from other demons?'

The two boys turned a corner and entered an alleyway, keeping their backs to the wall, hoping the other demons wouldn't find them.

"He's disappeared."

"Where has he gone?!"

"I will find you, you bastard!"

"Split up and find Levi!"

"Find that brat!"

Eren heard those shouts, some directed at him, others directed at someone else. Probably the demon boy he was with. "Levi..." Eren muttered under his breath, assuming that was his name.

"What is it brat?" he hissed back, sitting against the wall, panting slightly, annoyance clearly showing on his face.

"So that is your name?" Eren asked, wanting him to confirm it.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" Levi aksed, tilting his head slightly to the side, giving Eren a death glare.

"N-no. Not at all. I-I'm Eren." Eren told Levi, holding his hand out to him. Levi just looked at Eren's hand, then back into Eren's eyes.

"Why are _you_ covered in blood?" Levi asked, causing eren to shiver and feel nauseous.

"I-I'd rather not answer that..." was his answer. "Besides, I could ask you the same."

"True. " Levi said, standing up. "Except I'll be able to answer it without feeling like I'm going to puke."

"How did you.." but he was cut off almost instantly.

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Oh..." Eren answered, looking down. Eren sat down, closing his eyes and lifting his head up,panting in both exhaustion and fear. His heart was racing and there was nothing he could do to slow it down. After a few minutes, he broke the silence between them. "So why did you save me? You could've just left me there, you know."

"I know that. The reason I saved you was because you were an Angel."

 _Fuck. He's going to kill me, isn't he? no. I can't let that happen._ Eren shivered slightly, about to get up but a foot slamed on the wall, beside him. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" Eren looked up at Levi, his face going pale.

"H-home..." he answered, nervously.

"Is that so...?" Levi lifted his foot off the wall and crouched down so that he was face to face with Eren. Taking out the knife, he slowly placed it against his neck. "Not yet." Eren felt his eyes well up with tears.

"P-please don't kill me...Please.." he whispered, a couple of tears falling down his face. Levi's expression softened and he took the knife away.

"I'm not going to kill you, brat. I was only kidding. No need to cry."

"Idiot." Eren shoved Levi lightly, chuckling a little, full of relief. He lifted his hand to his face, about to wipe away his tears but then saw the blood on his hand, knowing it'd get on his face if he did. Sighing in annoyance, he would just have to deal with the tear stains on his face.

 _ **Levi's POVS**_

Levi, however, seemed to notice this and dragged his thumb across Eren's face. He didn't like the sight of this poor, beautiful Angel crying. It would tugg at his heart strings. "Oi brat. Quit crying okay? I'll help you get back home if you want.." he started, wiping away the tear stains, "But first I want to ask you some questions. Okay?"

"Is that why you're being so kind to me?" Eren asked, his beautiful, ocean eyes glistening back into Levi's.

"You could say that. Besides, don't you have any questions for me?"

"Loads." Levi smiled a little at Eren's response.

"Good." he got up and looked around the corner. The demons had gone. But even so... "Let's stay here. It's safer. I've never been here before so I don't know my way around."

"Same here. I must say though. I wasn't expecting it to be so gory."

 _Gory? What did he mean by that?_ "Gory? How is it gory?"

"The red on the carpet is Angel blood to start off with. The main reason why I'm covered in blood." Levi saw Eren gag, as though he woud throw up any second.

"Don't say it if it makes you feel sick. However, if that's the reason you're covered in blood, then why were demons chasing you?" Levi asked curiosly.

"So demons have the sense of curiosity too then?" Eren asked.

"I guess you could say that. Why?" Levi asked, slightly confused. Eren then clear his throat.

 _"Curiosity killed the cat..._ Is what all the Angels say. However they always forget to finish the saying. Yes, curiosity killed the cat yet satisfaction brought it back. I think, that in the whole of heaven, I am the only curious soul, but now that I have found you, I guess I'm not alone." Eren explained, giving Levi a small smile. _His smile. It brings me joy for some reason. It's just so beautiful,_ Levi thought, giving Eren a small smile back. Yes, Levi liked this Angel. He didn't know why. There as just something about him that Levi liked and it wasn't very often that Levi found someone he liked. "How old are you, Angel brat?"

"Why do you call me a brat?"

"Answer my question first."

"Twelve. Twelve Angel years old. Human years, that would be twelve thousand."

"Humans?" More and more questions piled up in Levi's head. This Angel was sure intersting, yet it was highly unlikely that he'd be able to ask all the questions he had at once.

"I'll tell you about those later. Answer my question first. Why do you call me brat?"

"Because you are one."

"But you don't even know me!" Eren exclaimed in surprise and a little annoyance. Levi chuckled at his reaction.

"True but you just seem like one. In fact, that's your new nickname. Only I am allowed to call you that. No one else. You hear me?" He said, sternly.

"Okay... I guess I'll just have to get used to it then." Eren sighed, looking down. "How old are you then?"

"Thirteen. In Demon years, if that's a thing. I don't know if Angel years and Demon years are different though. I'll have to look that up when I get home." Levi answered, getting up. "Do you think you need help getting home?"

"No. I think I can manage."

"Well then, see you." Levi waved the turned to walk away.

"Wait!" he felt a small hand grab onto his wrist. "Will we see each other again?"

"I'd like to think so. In fact, same place, same time tomorrow. I'll be expecting you brat." And with that, Levi left the small Angel alone and started to head in the direction he came from, retracing his steps. _I'll be sure to see him again. Who knows. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship._

A/N: Did you get my reference in the end? Yes? No? Okay then. In case you are wondering, the reason why Levi shows emotion, is because he is a child/teenager. There's a reason why he becomes emotionless but that's later on in the story. Anywho, have a wonderful day my wonderful readers. Vote if you enjoyed this chapter and comment on anything I could perhaps improve on or what you thought of the chapter. ^^ Goodbye.

Also, for anyone who is very religious, please keep in mind that I am not trying to insult Christianity or anything. I'm sorry if I had insulted it.


End file.
